


Весна в Эреборе

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Один весенний день.Пост-БПВ.Текст написан на Tolkien-PJ-fest на дайри.ру в 2017 году





	Весна в Эреборе

Весна в Эреборе в этом году выдалась теплая. Снег стаял так быстро, будто его вообще не было, зазеленела мягкая тонкая травка, и даже в низинах, обычно после зимы топких, было сухо. Фили нравилось. Можно было спокойно выбираться из Горы, не опасаясь, что советники начнут ворчать, намекая на то, что узбад совершенно себя не бережет. И это в его-то возрасте. Фили-то, конечно, на них и так особого внимания не обращал, но все равно злило. Точно он какой несмышленыш, что не в состоянии плотнее закутаться в плащ, чтобы не застудиться на холодном ветру.

  
Но этой весной все было иначе, ветер был нежным, целовал щеки, обдавая теплом. Хотелось улыбаться и радоваться жизни, долго гулять, и Фили, несмотря на дела, позволял себе это. В конце концов, у него есть два взрослых сына, которым править после него, вот пусть и разбираются. А он уже старик, которому охота погреть кости на солнышке.

  
— Дурак, ты братец, — смеялся в ответ Кили. — Старик, скажешь тоже. Да ты у меня еще ого-го!  
— Льстец, — качал головой Фили, но в седле сидел прямее.

  
Охрана на них косилась, наверное — эх, молодежь — не понимали, чему радуются два старика. Что же, их время еще наступит. Оно приходит для каждого, рано или поздно.

  
— Смотри-ка, а тут все также уютно.

  
Кили спрыгнул с пони и Фили тоже натянул поводья, останавливая своего, оглядел крошечную, только-только развести костер, полянку у маленького пруда, и кивнул. Действительно, неплохо. Долгая зима ничего не изменила.

  
— Что ж, тут и остановимся, — сказал он, и улыбнулся, увидев, как расцвел Кили.

  
Вода в пруду была свежей и очень холодной, заломило зубы так, что Фили невольно сморщился, глотая. Горло бы не заболело, как часто с ним случалось в последние годы. Чтобы согреться, он достал из седельной сумы флягу и сделал хороший глоток.

  
— Хочешь?

  
Но Кили только покачал головой.

  
— Вот ленивец, хоть бы костер развел, — усмехнулся Фили.  
— Охранников своих попроси, — пробурчал Кили и откинулся на спину, подложив под голову руки. — Зря, что ли за тобой таскаются.  
— И то верно, — легко согласился Фили и махнул рукой, подзывая одного из парней.

  
Совсем скоро на полянке горел костер. Солнце тоже пригревало, но к старости никакое тепло нелишне, так что Фили только довольно жмурился и потирал руки.

  
— Рыбу половим? — спросил он у молча глядящего в небо Кили.

  
Тот только пожал плечами.

  
— Значит, половим, — решил Фили и сходил за удочками. — Пруд глубокий, что-то тут водиться должно. Наловим рыбы, уху сварим. Хотя нет, мы ж без ночлега, так что лучше в Эребор привезем, пусть на кухне постараются.  
— Уха — это было бы здорово, — согласился Кили и облизнул губы, довольно жмурясь.

  
Фили невольно прикипел взглядом к его рту. Вот сколько лет прошло, Махал прости, а он до сих пор замирал видя это движение, и в животе начинало сладко тянуть.

  
— Тогда помог бы, что ли, — проворчал он, стряхивая с себя оцепенение.

  
Следующие несколько часов он просидел у пруда в тишине и спокойствии. И, конечно же, ничего не поймал. Да и ладно. Хорошо было и так, просто дышать, наслаждаясь ароматом просыпающихся после зимы гор, слушая гудение пчел. Откуда они тут только взялись? Улей, что ли недалеко? Надо будет приказать, пусть позже, летом, пошлют кого-нибудь поискать мед. В Дейле он, конечно, хорош, но и собственный лишним не будет.

  
— Все о делах, да о заботах? — подкол его Кили, который, кажется, даже не коснулся своей удочки за все эти часы.  
— Ну, а как? — пожал плечами Фили и потер затекшую поясницу. — А денек сегодня хороший.  
— С тобой, братец, у меня всякий день хорош, — серьезно отозвался Кили.  
— С чего бы это? — улыбаясь, спросил Фили.  
— С того, что я тебя люблю, — услышал он в ответ и, вздохнув, отвел глаза. — Знаешь ведь.  
— Знаю.

  
Рыбачить вдруг перехотелось и Фили поднялся на ноги. Солнце уже клонилось к закату и совсем скоро станет холодно. Надо было возвращаться.

  
— Давайте-ка ребята, домой, — устало сказал он, старательно не глядя на Кили.

  
Обратный путь утомил, так что у ворот Эребора Фили уже клевал носом.

  
— Как прогулка, отец, — привел его в себя веселый голос.

  
Встрепенувшись и стараясь не зевать, Фили вскинул голову и увидел младшего сына.

  
— Так похож на тебя, Кили, — тихонько сказал он, улыбаясь.

  
Улыбка сына слегка померкла, но рука, которой он под уздцы держал пони, не ослабла.

  
— Дядя снова с тобой ездил? — спросил он, поглаживая животное по шее.  
— Как всегда, — отозвался Фили и оперся на его руку, чтобы спешиться. — Как всегда.  
— Как всегда, — обдало вдруг затылок холодным и Фили сильнее сжал руку сына.  
— Все в порядке, отец? — с тревогой взглянул на него тот.  
— Да, — отозвался Фили и вздохнул. — Знаешь, сын, нет ничего хуже бесплодных сожалений.  
— Ты говорил, — кивнул тот с какой-то странной усталостью.  
— Поэтому, постарайся всегда все доводить до конца. Чтобы не жалеть потом.  
— А о чем ты жалеешь, брат? — спросил за спиной Кили, но Фили не обернулся, чтобы ответить.

Вместо этого, тяжело опираясь на плечо сына, пошел вперед в Эребор и совсем скоро тяжелые ворота затворились за его спиной, отрезав точно ломоть от краюхи, занимающуюся вечернюю зарю.


End file.
